Stealing
by cobrafantasies
Summary: When a new family moves next door to Rachel, Monica and Rachel undergo a complicated string of events where the question of stealing comes into play.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Jen

**Author's Note:** This story takes place during high school. POV changes within the story, the name at the top clarifies who it is. Please Read and Review

**Disclaimer: ** Unfortunately, I do not own anything or any of the characters.

**A/N: **Joey moves in next door to Rachel and Monica develops a huge crush on him. Soon, complications arise that will test true feelings and true friendships.

* * *

><p><em>Monica<em>

Today is the first day back to Lincoln High. It has been a long summer and I am excited to get back to school for my sophomore year! This year is going to be my year because I plan to lose one hundred pounds! I was supposed to lose at least half over the summer, but I only lost eight and then…I kind of gained it back last week. – Yeah I know it doesn't look good, but really this will be my year…seriously!

I look at myself in the mirror. I fix my hair and make-up a little as the final touches. Then I make my way downstairs and find my best friend, Rachel Green, waiting for me. She just got a new nose job done and my parents are marveling about her new look. I have always thought Rachel was pretty and her old nose certainly didn't put a damper in her popularity, but she does look good. I guess she's just even prettier now. Rachel was enjoying the attention at first, but soon enough she needed some saving. I pulled her away from them and yelled,

"We gotta get to school, bye mom, bye dad!"

Lucky for me, we arrived at school early and had some time before the first bell. Almost immediately after arriving out front, old friends were running up to Rachel. They were all catching up and praising her new nose. A few friends said hello to me, but I mainly stood in the back with a goofy smile on my face. Then Chip, Rachel's ex-boyfriend, walked up to her and asked for a minute alone. I couldn't have felt more special when Rachel turned to me, her face asking if it was okay.

"Sure, go ahead," I said proudly. I had a face on that read, 'Of all her popular friends crowded around her, she asked_ me_!' Her crowd of friends started whispering as they quickly dispersed. I just kept standing in the same square of grass as I watched Chip lead Rachel over to the side of the building. Of all the times I have envied Rachel, which has been a _lot_; this was one of the biggest things. I knew it could never happen, but I always thought Chip was uber cute and would love to go out with him! He was also one of the most popular guys in school, being the star quarterback usually has that effect.

After starting to feel a little awkward, standing by myself, I fished out a book from my backpack and began reading. I was aware it made me look nerdy, but I figured not much will matter after I lose the weight and look gorgeous! I didn't look up from my book when I felt a girl whoosh by, behind me, her laughter ringing in my ears. I could hear the faint sound of someone else running when the sound increased and continued to grow until it crashed right into me. I fell to the ground as the boy that ran into me tumbled over me. He quickly got up after another second and apologized.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there."

My first thought was how could he not? He was probably thinking the same thing when he got a better look at me. Nevertheless, he still put his hand out to help me up. I doubted he would be able to, but after taking my hand, he used his other hand to pull both my arms up. He finally pulled me up while trying not to fall over once again from all the strength he had to use. He wasn't the first guy to manage to help me up, but I was always impressed whenever someone did. He let out a sarcastic breath as to say, 'close one', and then gave me a small, sheepish smile. It was because of his cute smile I noticed how attractive he was. I took a long look at him then. He had dark, wavy hair with deep, chocolate brown eyes. I realized I had never seen him around before and wondered if he was one of the new kids. A new family just recently moved to town. A few moments passed before he became uncomfortable with my staring.

"So…you okay?" His question knocked me out of my gaze.

"Oh, yeah, fine. Thanks," I kept smiling so much. I tried to bite back my enormous smile, but it must have looked weird because he gave me a strange look.

"Okay, well…bye," he said and left. I watched him walk away until he was out of site. Rachel came up behind me.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"I don't know; he just ran into me by accident. I haven't seen him around, though, I think he might be one of the new kids," I sounded giggly and Rachel took notice.

"Aw Mon, you like him don't you?" she poked fun.

"I don't even know him, not even his name," I argued. "I wonder what it is," my voice turned to the embarrassing dreamy, melting tone again.

Rachel gave me a wide smile.

"Okay, cut it out Rachel. So what did Chip want?" I changed the subject.

"Ugg, just the usual, he tries to charm his way back to me, but only 'cause he wants something." The school bell rang and we went into the building to start the day.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I walk out my front door with Rachel, to walk to school, when she quickly tugs at my arm and pulls me to the curb.<p>

"What?" I say nearly out of breath from her actions.

"You're going to be sooo happy when I tell you this," she smirks at me. I just wait for it.

"That boy that ran you over…"

"He didn't r-"

"Whatever, he is my next door neighbor."

My mouth drops at her words, but it's not until the next secret she reveals do I feel like a lovesick, twelve year old girl again.

"And want to know how I found out? His bedroom window is directly across from mine. I saw him in his bedroom," Rachel gloats.

My eyes completely widen at that, there are so many things I want to blurt out.

"Wait, he wasn't…" I quickly want to verify that-

"No, he was fully clothed, god Monica you are so dirty!" Rachel teased.

"Hey! Well, I have to come over now…I mean after school, not to spy on him, just to- you know," I ramble on uncontrollably.

"Okay, okay. My god I really hope you don't have to talk to him because you can't even keep it together while talking _about _him!"

I playfully glare at her and we finally start our walk to school. I guess I was wrong, now I really envy Rachel. She just gets all the luck, doesn't she!


	2. Chapter 2

_Rachel_

There was no way out of it, I should have known, of course. Monica was practically dragging me home after school to get a peak through my window. We race up my stairs and into my bedroom. She looks out and sees the open window across the way.

"I can't believe that's his room, I feel so naughty!" Monica giggles.

"You feel naughty _looking_ at a guy's room from another house?"

"Come on, don't you feel scandalous?" she squealed. I shook my head, laughing to myself.

"Guess what? I found out his name today. My friend was talking about him and I said, 'you know him?' She told me she had fifth period with him, I asked her and long story short… his name is Joey," Monica practically sang with joy. I sarcastically looked as thrilled as she did. She knows me too well, gave me a look and went back to her window watching. Normally, a person might be a little weirded out by Monica's behavior or maybe even to the point of concern, but I know her just as well. See she hasn't ever had a boyfriend or really any guy that has liked her. So when she starts crushing on a boy…well, he may just become her life. It'll last no more than a couple of weeks though, I mean sure she would still say yes in a heartbeat if they ever asked her out past her obsessing phase, but none of them ever do. I suddenly felt bad, seeing how many guys have gotten her hopes so high and then broke her heart without even saying a word. But then the phone rang and it was Chip. I think I'm gonna give Chip another chance. I know he cheated on me, but now that he seems interested again, he's become really- wait am I going on about me again? Oh well!

"Chip, hi!" I answered the phone.

* * *

><p>When I got off the phone with Chip, I run over to Monica.<p>

"Monica, we're going to a party!"

"What?"

"Yeah, Chip invited us to a huge party Friday night!"

"No, he invited you; you're just bringing me along and saying he invited me too."

"Fine, but who cares, at least _I _invite you. Come on, it's gonna be stellar!"

I give Rachel the same look I always give her when these things come up.

"Come on, Rach, you know it always turns out to be either a couple's party or a make out party and I have no one to go with!" Monica complains. Just as I'm trying to think of some counter argument I see Joey out of the corner of my eye. He's walked into his room now and is taking off his coat.

"Joey! You can go with Joey!"

Monica whips her head over and drools over the mere sight of him.

"It's him!" she whispers.

"This is perfect; I know you want to go with him."

"Are you crazy, he would never go with me," Monica keeps her eyes on him until he walks to the other side of his room, not visible through the window anymore. I hear a disappointed sigh from Monica.

"Are you kidding, he knows no one and who would turn down a huge party?"

"You really think so?"

"I'll even ask him for you okay? You're going to that party so get ready, it's tomorrow night." I barely finish before she squeezes the life out of me in a hug and then excitedly heads home to pick out an outfit.

I take a deep breath, readying myself to go over to this stranger's house and ask him to take my overweight, dorky best friend to the school quarterback's party of the year. I'm staring at the window only so few feet away. Suddenly I freeze when Joey walks back to window and start removing his shirt. My eyes are glued to sight of his smooth skin and nice chest. He searches for a shirt and picks one up from the floor before hiding his body under a shirt once again. I didn't see the point, but I wasn't about to argue with receiving that nice view. I shook myself out of the standstill and finally walked out.

I slowly walked up the house next door. I walked up the porch steps and made my way to the front door. A woman answered the door after I rang the bell. Looked like it might be his mom, I asked if Joey was home.

"Joey!" she screamed up the stairs, I couldn't help think I know exactly where he is. In a minute he came down the stairs.

"You have a guest," his mother smiled sweetly at him and left him at the door with me. The second I saw him I instantly pictured his shirt off again. I tried to blink the image away.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I said in a confused tone. Now he was looking at me strange, I have to pull it together!

"I wanted to invite you to a party, it's gonna be a huge party and I heard you were new here so…I live next door by the way," I stated quickly. Wow, was I being such a geek. I was probably just horny, seeing a boy shirtless probably got me stirred up is all.

"Oh, thanks," he replied simply.

"Well, actually I have a date for you- it's not me, it's my friend!" My God what was wrong with me, he was most likely laughing at me in his head, thinking I'm such a loser. He seemed hesitant to answer now.

"Oh well, I don't know anyone. Who is it?" he asked. I hated that he asked that. Should I describe Monica, I guess he has a right to know what she looks like; he entitled to know who he would be going with. But no, I need him to say yes Monica deserves this, she needs this really. _I'm_ horny… she's never even had sex, or gotten to second base!

"I meant what's her name?" Joey suddenly knocked my thinking out. I guess I was thinking for a little too long.

"Oh, Monica…she super sweet and she would love to get to know you," I tell him, hoping I didn't once again sound like a rambling idiot. He seems to think about it for a second as I'm noticing his cute, messy hair.

"Okay, sure," he decides.

"Really, great… oh, no take backs," I quickly add before I'm about to turn and leave.

"Wait, what?"

I stop and look at him again.

"What do you mean, what's wrong with her?" Joey questions me.

"Nothing!" I say defensively. I sense he doesn't believe me.

"Really, nothing…she just might be… a _little_ overweight is all, but hey why do you have to be so superficial; that's my best friend you know!" I unexpectedly bark at him. He's taken aback by this.

"Look I just moved here, I just don't want to be immediately labeled as-"

"As what?" I cut him off.

"Hey, you're the one who said no take backs, that's not saying much for your 'best friend'" he mocks me.

"No, I was just making sure you weren't some shallow guy who would stand her up!"

"Well, I don't even know her, but you assumed I might ditch her after looking at her!"

"Hey, I'm just trying to help her out okay? Is it so terrible to take a really great girl to a party?"

"I never said I wouldn't!" he yelled back before suddenly taking a calming breath.

"You know what, fine, I'll take your friend to the party, no matter what she looks like okay?" his voice was much softer now. I calmed myself down too now.

"Okay…thank you," I said quietly and then left.


	3. Chapter 3

_Rachel_

The party was rocking. I was so happy Joey actually took Monica. She was probably hyperventilating the whole time, but still. She barely said two words to him, but he was nice about it. I had lost them an hour ago, I've been…busy with Chip. I went to go get a drink when someone came up behind me.

"Hey," a voice said. I turned to see it was Joey.

"Hey? Where's Monica?"

"She's been in the bathroom for the last ten minutes."

I shook my head, knowing what a mess she probably was in there.

"So, do I get a dance?" Joey asked me.

"What?" I said surprised.

"Well, I was just thinking I did this kind favor for you, I thought I would be spared one tiny little dance," Joey reasons and then he makes this face implying he would be terribly hurt if I didn't agree. I look away with attitude and take a sip of my drink.

"Oh come on, what's the big deal?"

"No, Joey you're here for Monica, do you know how she would feel if she saw us dancing together?"

His expression looked slightly upset and slightly not caring towards the subject. Then his eyebrows raised and he leaned in closer to me. I tried to back up but the drink table got in my way.

"Hey, you never even told me your name," he commented and then backed up again. I look at him, debating whether I should play into his games.

"I just don't want to call you Monica's friend…do you?" Joey puts forward.

"Rachel," I finally tell him.

"Hi, I'm Joey," he says with a huge smile and puts his hand out ready for a handshake. I narrow my eyes at him, but after a few seconds his hand is still waiting so I quickly shake it with mine. His smile is now more fulfilled. He hears his name being called. He turns to see Monica making her way through a crowd of people.

"Oh Joey, there you are!" Her voice is always so high around him. He gives her a smile.

"Yep, here I am."

Good, he's still being sweet towards her, I guess he can act. He quickly glances in my direction before looking straight at her and saying,

"Monica, would you like to dance?" He speaks like it's the biggest invitation in the world to receive from him. She blushes and nods her head frantically.

"Yes, I would!"

He takes her arms and leads her to the dance floor. Monica's excitingly giving me a thumbs up, behind his back, on the way. My friend comes up to me.

"Who was that, the new kid?" my friend Megan asks. I nod yes.

"Is that who you're going to…" she waits for my response.

"Going to what?"

"You know, get back at Chip with?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, I thought you were gonna cheat on him to get even. We thought that's why you got back together with him," she clarifies.

"Oh…I…" the thought hadn't even crossed my mind, but now I'm embarrassed to admit I simply accepted a cheater back into my arms.

"Well, yeah, but not with him…I can't."

"Why, he's hot and he seems into you," Megan wiggles her eyebrows jokingly.

"No, he was just waiting for Monica to get out of the bathroom."

"He came with Monica?" She sounded appalled.

"As a favor to me- he's my new neighbor," I don't know why I'm backing up Joey's nonexistent reputation.

"Oh okay, well you better hurry up and find another guy; they're all going like wildfire!" she laughs and then races back to the dance floor.

Three hours later we are partied out and head home. We walk back to my house or Joey's house, since they're both right there. Monica thanks Joey and gives him an awkwardly grateful hug. He just smiles at her and says he had a great time. She giggles wildly and then finally heads down the block to her house. I turn to Joey.

"Thank you…for being such a great sport." I feel like I'm an adult thanking him for watching my crazy eleven year old. He gives me a suggestive look.

"You think I had to pretend all night, don't you? You just think you have me figured out completely."

"Well, like you ever would have gone with her otherwise?"

"You know what- Monica is a really sweet girl," he bashfully admits out of the blue.

"Wow, thanks for saying that." I'm truly a little stunned. I guess I don't have him so figured out.

"Well, goodnight," he says in an accomplished tone.

"Goodnight," I chuckle and we part ways to our front doors. When I get there I look over and see him watching me from his front door. He smiles and then we both walk in.

* * *

><p><em>Monica<em>

"You're kidding, he did not say that!" I nearly shrieked.

"He did, honest to God, trust me I was a little shocked too, but he did he said you were sweet," Rachel made my day with the words once again. My heart must have been racing a thousand times a minute; I couldn't believe a boy actually liked me. I jumped onto my bed, next to Rachel.

"What if he became my boyfriend? Would you believe that, he's probably the cutest boy in school!"

"Okay hold up there, what about my man?"

"Chip, yeah I used to like him, but he's got nothing on Joey and besides he's a lousy cheat."

"Hey!"

"Rachel, I'm sorry, but I think you shouldn't be with someone who hurt you like that, he's just dishonest," I tried to comfort her. She looked down gloomily, but nothing could damage my spirits right now.

"So, have you seen him through the window lately?"

"Monica!"

"Oh please just tell me, I'm not going to stalk him, I just want to know!" I blushed.

"Sometimes, but I'll see him for a second and that's it, I don't think he knows my bedroom is across from his yet, I've never seen him look over."

"Well, have you found anything out by watching him?"

"Monica I'm not in my room all day staring at him and waiting for him to come home!"

"I know, but have you noticed him doing anything or I don't know watching TV or something that we can find out what stuff he's into?"

"I don't…actually I think he's on the soccer team, he was wearing a jersey once," Rachel tried.

"Soccer, we should go watch his games!"

"Monica, I have to head home before this becomes a five hour long Joey fest, besides if I don't write that paper I'm definitely going to flunk English."

"Okay, use the notes I wrote out for you!" I called after Rachel. She made sure to tuck those tightly into her notebook; they would basically be writing the paper for her, I wrote out at least two pages worth. I fell back happily onto my bed. I felt like I was simply floating in pure bliss. You know what, I'm going to lose weight; I want to be the most beautiful girl in the world for Joey! And with him being so perfect and actually noticing me is officially my motivation now. I was so excited to get started I threw on my sneakers and headed outside for a late afternoon run…well my attempt to run- exercise in general, more or less.

* * *

><p><em>Rachel<em>

I may have fibbed partly to Monica earlier. I've been wanting to shut the blinds to my window because lately I can't help but look out. Without realizing, I find myself just looking over, waiting and watching. Especially when he's actually there, I'll just turn my head and find it incredibly hard to look away. Whenever he moves away from the window my heart even seems to sinks a little until he comes into view again. But I don't like him, I don't. I mean I guess he's kind of cute if you're into you know the dark haired, Italian, dimpled, dreamy eyes kind of look. And I guess he was sort of sweet with Monica and everything, but that's not saying much he went to one lousy dance with her…so what! I guess the only confession I have is that I may be hoping he takes his shirt off again every time I look over. I think that's it…yeah, I'm interested in a nice bod. If a model lived next door to you wouldn't you be watching for some skin action, that doesn't mean you want to date the guy, you're just waiting for that nice view again. And it's not that I'm saying Joey should be a model, 'cause he's not that amazing looking…really, okay I need to stop. Joey is occupying my thoughts way too much now. I need to write this paper. Okay here I go.

I sit down at my desk and get some fresh paper, a pen, and Monica's notes. I write my name on the paper and then stop. My God this is so boring! And my shirt is bothering me, it's a new one and now I'm not so sure I want to keep it which sucks since I just got it. I hate returning clothes. I only enjoy being in a store if it means shopping for more clothes! I get up and take my shirt off. I'm in my pink, flowered bra searching for a shirt when I realize I never closed the blinds to my window. I hastily go to window when I freeze with my hand on the string to the blinds. Joey is at his window staring with his mouth open and eyes wide. My face is beating immensely red and I don't know what to do. Joey must have realized what he was doing and abruptly looked down. I shoot the blinds down as fast as I could. I was feeling insanely embarrassed and aroused at the same time, which could _not _be a good sign. I was so confused as to whether I wanted Joey to see me in my bra or not and if I was actually happy he had so much trouble looking away. Well, one thing's for sure…he definitely knows where my bedroom is now!


	4. Chapter 4

_Rachel_

I decide the only was to deal with this situation in a mature way is to completely pretend it did not happen. No one has to know and no one else will! It's that simple, I keep reminding myself this as I'm walking to meet Monica. She asked me to go jogging with her every morning. Bright and early and I would have said no, but with everything that is happening I feel bad. I know technically nothing is _happening_, but I still feel guilty for some reason. It's probably because her crush saw me in my bra and I'm the one that gets to see him through the window everyday and live right next door to him. Besides, I want to help her, it would be much easier if she lost some weight…I mean for _her,_ to get dates and stuff.

We start down the street. Monica can only jog for a minute or so and then we briskly walk. About half way through our "jog" she stops for a break and tells me she has some news.

"Guess who I get to tutor after school all this week?" Her eyes are wide and eager. I shrug, hoping it's not who I think it is…but it is.

"Joey!" She just about shouts.

"I can't wait to have him sitting an inch away from me in my own home, reading poetry and Shakespeare. It's going to be so romantic!" she continues gleefully.

"Great," I bite through my teeth. Luckily, Monica was too busy to notice anything unusual with me.

* * *

><p><em>Monica<em>

Today is going to be the most amazing day ever. It's my first tutor session with Joey. Rachel and I even went jogging all weekend and this morning, so I feel so great about myself. I still couldn't believe Joey was going to be sitting right next to me for a whole hour, I think to myself as I stare at the kitchen table. At four o'clock, Ross stopped by, visiting home from college. He was on his spring break. Normally, mom and dad would be all over him, gushing and bragging about him to everyone. Then, today when he walked through the door my mom went up to him and told him how I'm having a boy from school over. Can you believe it, for once I was the center of attention and not Ross; this really is the best day ever!

"Well, I got another A on a term paper," Ross squeezes in, but even that doesn't catch their attention.

"He just moved here and he'll be over in an hour," my mom reveled to Ross.

"Well, who is this guy?" Ross suddenly rushes over to me.

"Just this kid, Joey…he's really cute!" I couldn't help but squeal. My mom giggles next to me, squeezing my arm supportively.

"Yeah, maybe our little Monica is finally going to have a boyfriend," my dad adds.

"Oh dad!" I say. They both smile happily at me.

Five o'clock finally comes and after ten long minutes of my parents suffocating Joey I pull him away and demand they give us space to study. Ross stays quiet through all of this, having to be stubbornly pulled away by mom.

We sit down at the table; I already moved the chairs close together so I wouldn't have to so obviously move my chair later. I can't control the butterflies in my stomach which must be going crazy at this point. He looks so cute tonight, like he does all the time. I guess I'm taking too much time admiring his cuteness because he's waiting for me with his textbook and notebook already open.

"So, Shakespeare…" he breaks the ice.

"Y-yeah, let's get started!" I open my book quickly.

Sitting so close to him is way more pleasant than I ever could have imagined. When I get to lean in even closer to point something out in his textbook, his scent surely envelops me completely. He's trying really hard too, although it's pretty obvious English is not his strong suit. Finally as time is counting down I feel I'm ready to lay it out for him. I need to ask him, I've been dying to know for so long now.

"Joey…" I speak softly.

"Yeah?"

"I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now."

He looks directly at me and I want to melt instantly.

"Would you ever go out with me again?"

"Sure," he answers.

"Really? So, you have no problem going out again like anytime; when you're free?"

"Yeah, why not?"

He's really making my day here!

"So, it's official then?"

"What is?"

"You would be my boyfriend?"

He stops and looks down.

"Oh," I hear him say. No no, what happened! I think my stomach hurts, maybe I'm nauseous. My forehead's starting to sweat.

"What?" I say barely audible.

"It's just- you're really nice and I like spending time with you, but…" he begins.

Oh no, I'm trying so hard to hold back tears that may overflow at any given moment.

"I just don't feel that way about you…sorry," he tells me in a quiet voice. My mouth is going dry and the room might be spinning.

"Okay, sorry," I quickly say and shoot up from chair, collecting my books so I can get out of the room.

"Monica, wait, I'm sorry…I just- if you don't want to continue tutoring me I understand."

I look at him, at that wonderful face of his which I now know sees me as nothing more than friendly Monica. I'm so stupid to think he would ever like me, I'm so embarrassed, but I'm also still too nice.

"No, I'll see you tomorrow same time- bye," I say and run up to my room. I'm guessing he let himself out. I cried myself to sleep that night.

* * *

><p><em>Rachel<em>

So, I've kept my blinds closed for three days straight now. I have to admit I have been tempted to open them, really tempted and I still don't get why. I don't like him that way, I do not! I don't know why I keep arguing with myself like this. Next thing I know I hear the doorbell. A few minutes later my sister Amy appears in my door way.

"It's for you prude," she grunts as she carries on to her room. She's sweet isn't she? I walk down and immediately regret it as I see the sole reason there hasn't been sunlight in my room for three days. Joey is standing at my front door. I heave a tired sigh as he spots me.

"Hey?" I say.

He gives me a half smile, sensing I'm not crazy about him being here.

"Hey, I'm just here 'cause I wanted to know if Monica's okay?"

"What, why wouldn't-" I stop short as I can't catch my breath at the thought that entered my mind. Oh no, no no no…he couldn't have told her could he? I speedily grab him by his shirt and drag him outside. I shut the door behind us.

"What was that?" he fixes his shirt, annoyed by me.

"You didn't… ugg I didn't want to ever speak of this-" I take a frustrated breath.

"Tell Monica about…" I'm trying to signal him with my eyes about what I'm hinting at. He's not getting it; his face is an exaggerated 'what?'

"The window- _bra_ incident?" I murmur quietly. His face freezes.

"Oh," he chuckles.

"Hey don't laugh, as far as anyone is concerned that _never_ happened you got it, never!"

"Okay, okay, my lips are sealed," he put his hands up in a defensive, mocking way, still chuckling slightly.

"Well, then what are you talking about?" I try to shut his laughing up with an un-amused tone.

"See, I told Monica I didn't want to be her boyfriend and now she barely speaks to me when she's tutoring me, I mean it's like strictly Shakespeare stuff- she's not herself anymore," he explained to me.

"Why would you reject her like that?"

"I said it nicer than that- I don't like her that way. Is that a crime?" Joey disputed.

"With Monica it is, you must have been sending her the wrong signs."

"Signs? No, I was just being normal…myself."

"Couldn't you pick up how sensitive she is?"

"Look, I handled it as gently as I could, I even offered she stop tutoring me…I wasn't prepared for her to expect I was her boyfriend!"

I take a deep breath, unsure how I would deal with this. I couldn't believe Monica didn't tell me. I should have paid more attention and realized she hasn't go on about Joey in days.

"Okay, I'll deal with it. It's probably best you just keep your distance."

"Why- we can't be friends anymore?"

"Not us, you and Monica!" I reminded him.

"That's who I _was_ talking about."

"Oh," I said, embarrassed. I stopped talking then, trying to recover from that one.

"So, I can't talk to her anymore…that's just stupid. I'd feel too bad anyway."

"Joey, she's obviously very upset. There's nothing you can do to make her feel better except- _be_ her boyfriend."

I'm not sure why, but Joey seems very offended by what I told him.

"Whatever," he grunted and left. What was that?

* * *

><p>The next day I invite Monica over ready to give her a shoulder to cry on. Surprisingly, she walks in jollier than ever.<p>

"Monica? Why are you so happy?"

"Why shouldn't I be?" she asks.

"Uh, well, Joey told me what happened…you're not upset?" I ask shocked.

"Oh, I was…really upset, but now it's all good."

I'm not understanding how that's possible. My confused expression gives Monica the hint. She suddenly comes over to me and leans in like she's ready to reveal a secret.

"Joey talked to me yesterday."

"And…" I interrupt.

"He explained how sorry he felt and that he still cares about me and wants to be friends. But he said it much better; it was the sweetest thing in the world!"

My eyebrows raised at that.

"Really?"

"Yup, yup! See, I was really depressed at first and then I thought it was because I was fat, but now I know he's not superficial like that he honestly just doesn't see me that way," Monica cheerfully explains.

"Well…" I accidentally was about to speak my mind. Monica turns to me.

"What, what were you going to say?"

"No, nothing…that's great Mon I'm really happy for you."

"No, tell me Rachel, what were you going to say."

I shake my head no, but she insists further.

"Say it, just say it!"

"Okay, I was just thinking you know a lot of boys are alike and well, maybe it did have something to do with your appearance- just a little."

"How could you say that?"

"No, it's just what if you were skinny, would he still have been uninterested, I'm just thinking out loud."

Maybe that wasn't my best idea because Monica looks like she could crumble to a million broken pieces at any second.

"I can not believe you; you know first off you have everything to begin with. All the friends, the boys, the popularity; and now you can't even think for a second that a guy could like me even though I'm…fat? What is it, do you need to have everything, have every guy…what do you want Joey now too. Do you like him as well; well certainly he will go for you because you're so skinny!"

I've never heard such a demeaning tone in Monica's voice. She looks really angry at me, but really I was just speaking my mind. Although, I guess my initial shock and fear of Monica at the moment is masked by an even bigger expression. When she suggested I might like Joey I got extremely nervous she might know something, she might figure out that I might have started to like watching him and seeing him. That he might be crossing my mind lately more times than I would hope for. She glares at me, trying to read my body language completely.

"Oh my god, wait, you…you like…Joey?"

My face is still written with fear and anxiety.

"No, n-no."

Her eyes widen at me now, with more anger.

"You do, don't you. I can't believe this. Wait, are you two already…did you steal him from me!"

"What, no!" My voice is so shaky.

"I'm leaving," Monica snorts and marches out.

"Monica, wait!" I call after her, but she slams the front door behind her before I get there. I've messed everything up and I didn't even do anything!


	5. Chapter 5

****Author**'s Note: **Hey, everyone just wanted to say thanks so much for the reviews so far and please keep them coming!

* * *

><p><em>Monica<em>

Great, another tutor session with Joey tonight…yeah right! With that backstabbing, two timing, jerk! Thank Goodness this is the last one; I don't even care what he gets on his test now. He arrives at five like always. I walk to the table without even saying hello. He follows me in. We sit down and I silently open my book and wait for him. I can see the unsure look on his face out of the corner of my eye. He takes a deep breath and then just sits there. Why isn't he opening his book? Ugg, this is so annoying, why is he making me wait; this is just a waste of time! I give him an aggravated look as to why he hasn't moved.

"Monica?"

"What?" I mumble.

"What's going on, you said everything was okay…you weren't angry yesterday." My arms are crossed over my chest now and I don't want to look at him. Whenever I look at him now I just see him and Rachel probably sneaking around behind my back, maybe sending each other little love notes through their precious windows! Ugg, the thoughts just sicken me, I just need this hour to be over already! When I don't answer him, this upsets Joey.

"What did I do in the last 24 hours to make you mad again? Monica, come on just talk to me, would you?"

I tap my foot stressfully and finally look at him.

"How could you not even tell me?"

Tears are already burning in the back of my eyes, this is so stupid when were we really even friends?

"Tell you what?"

"About you and Rachel?"

He shook his head not understanding.  
>"Me and Rachel what?"<p>

"Oh you know!"

"No, I don't I really have no idea what you're talking about- that she's my neighbor?"

"NO!" I nearly cry.

"Then what?" Joey really wants to know.

I stop and give my self time to gain my voice back and lower it so I'm not practically screaming anymore.

"That you two are a thing…an item…together." My voice is more hopeless now. His eyebrows knit together and he has the same look he always has when I ask him what a line in a poem means.

"We're n- me and _Rachel_? No, I've spoken to her like twice! We are _not _together."

I look up slowly now, wondering if this is really the truth or he's just trying to make me feel better. He looks sincere though and he sounded it too. I feel a little better now, but not much. Then I realize it's must be me which really isn't any better.

"So, it's me…it's because I'm fat isn't it?"

He's a little scared to answer and I can only assume its true then.

"No."

"You hesitated because it's true!" My voice was broken again.

"No, Monica really, I don't care that you not skinny."

"Yeah, right," I scoff at him.

"Honestly- Monica I think you are so nice and smart."

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter if I look like this right?"

"No, no…I think you are _very_ pretty."

I froze at his words, my eyes widen a bit.

"You're just saying that?" I say almost under my breath.

"I'm not, really, maybe others can't see it, but I can. You have uh… lovely hair and pretty eyes, they're blue right?" he spoke flawlessly as I was crumbling from his compliments. I couldn't help but smile now.

"Thank you."

"Hey, it's the truth, okay? So, can we go back to being friends?"

My toes are tingling.

"Okay, yes."

He smiled back at me now. Man, it really does suck he doesn't like me he has got to be the perfect guy…but at least I can have a friend like him now. He certainly knows how to make me feel like a million bucks!

* * *

><p>So, it's been two weeks. <em>I<em> can't even believe I haven't talked to my best friend in two weeks! I know what you're thinking Joey and Rachel weren't together, but that doesn't matter she lied to me about liking him and she said no guy would go out with me because of my weight! Well, I'll definitely show her. I've been exercising like crazy and even laying off a ton of sweets and extra meals. I know it's only been two weeks, but for me it's been _two whole weeks_!

Really, I guess I'm realizing now that Rachel probably isn't such a great friend. She's selfish, inconsiderate, and self-absorbed. I mean sure we've had some good times over the years, but truthfully we're just total opposites and maybe this was bound to happen anyway. I honestly think this and yet it's all making me very sad, I don't know why. I guess I can tell she feels really bad, but she hasn't done that much to make it up to me. She tries to get my attention, get a minute to apologize, but that's all, after I brush her off every time she seems to just give up. Seriously, what kind of best friend is that, shouldn't she try just a smidge harder; she was the one who was so awful after all!

My tutor week with Joey has been done now, but he actual has been true to his words. When he sees me in school he waves and even talks to me often! We're not friends that hang out after school, but he actually acknowledges me and gives me the time of day. Which, I'm really grateful for, even though I may never be with him I find it hard to believe I'm even friends with a guy like him. I have to say I sometimes like to use it for my advantage too. I mean I talk to him because he's a great guy of course, but when we're standing together in the hallway and other girls notice how cute he is, how can you not feel awesome getting to be the one chatting with him! Occasionally, when Joey might turn the other way for a second, I shoot a look at on looking girls and for once feel so much than them! At least, that's all going well.

* * *

><p><em>Rachel<em>

I can not believe Monica is completely avoiding and ignoring me! I mean I get I was a little harsh, although I see it more as being truthful, but honestly how long is this going to go on? I've tried to apologize and talk to her a million times and it's like she doesn't even hear me. I've never had Monica mad at me; _ever_…and now this is beyond mad. I really feel like I've lost her, I've lost my best friend. Sure I've got a million friends at school and maybe I could get practically any boy, but none of them mean anything. Monica genuinely cares and I've known her since I was born! I mean she knows all my secrets and I know hers, I trust her. I need to do something; I can't just sit around and let my big mouth ruin this life long friendship!

I've seen Joey and Monica talking a couple of times in school. The truth is I haven't talked to Joey this whole time. Before my fight with Monica, when Joey showed up at my house, that was the last time I have spoken to him. I feel too guilty to talk to him or open my window. I know he's probably right behind those shut blinds every night, but I stop myself from enjoying even a peak because I feel like I would be pushing Monica further and further away; even though she'd never know. But I need some help for once so I walk over to window and carefully lift the blinds and open the window. No one's there. I wait, moving my chair over to the window, this isn't stalkerish at all. Soon enough Joey walks in. I take a deep breath, preparing myself.

"Psst!" I call twice.

He moves back in view of the window and looks right at me.

"Um, hi?"

"Hey," I nervously smile. He seems still at odds by me so I just continue.

"Look, I need your help. Monica is really mad at me and I'm not sure how much you know but…well, has she said anything to you about me?"

I wish I could see him better; I could barely make out what his facial expressions read. For once, I hated our windows being so far apart.

"Uh, not much, just that she's not talking to you. She wouldn't tell me why."

Really, wow, even with how furious she is with me, she won't even bad mouth me to anyone? She's really is the best, which gives me even more motivation to get over a tickling sensation I think the sight of Joey might be initiating and get straight to it.

"I really want her to forgive me, I've tried to apologize, but she won't listen to me. Maybe you could talk to her or something?"

I think I hear him take a weary breath.

"I mean yeah I can, but she seems really angry at you. I don't know if she just wants to hear an apologize?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, maybe you need to prove to her how sorry you are. Look I got to eat dinner I'll try talking to her tomorrow though okay?"

"Okay…thanks!" I call out as he starts to leave. On the one hand I'm stumped at what I could possibly do to prove sincerity, and the other hand is just tickled with joy that I got to talk to Joey again and realize once again how smooth he is. I mean, come on, how does he come up with all this. No wonder Monica was simply putty in his hands after he talked to her. Well, I got to get to thinking on how to win my best friend back.

* * *

><p>I thought that was what the rest of my night would consist of. Thinking, planning, maybe writing out an apology speech… okay, let's be real, that's not happening. Then around nine o'clock, I'm bored up in my room. Looking through old pictures of me and Monica trying to spur an idea, when all of the sudden I hear a clink. I ignore it at first, but it happens again and then a bigger sound. I look over at my window and see Joey smiling brightly. I walk over to my window and lean over. He must be sitting on a chair because he's comfortably resting his arms pretzel style on the ledge.<p>

"Were you just throwing rocks at my window?" I say as I pull my big fluffy chair up to the window since its closer.

"Yeah, I just always wanted to do that," he laughs. Now, I'm nervous again. How do I respond to the cutest, possibly most romantic thing I never thought I'd hear a teenage boy say to me?

"Oh, well uh…how'd it feel?"

"Average," he shrugged. He had this light, joking attitude the whole time. I tried to bite back a smile, which was hard seeing that he's had one plastered on his face this whole time. I press my lips together trying to think of something else to say, anything really.

"Hmm, so what's up?"

_What's up_, seriously that was all I could think of?

"Nothing really, I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" I tingle at awaiting everything he is about to say.

"I just thought I should get to know my neighbor…and maybe if we were on better terms we wouldn't get into such heated arguments anymore," he smirks at me; at least I think I saw a smirk. Man, why couldn't they build these houses an inch apart?

"Well, I don't know who you've been talking to because what I know is, the girl who lives across from you is a real sweetheart," I crack a joke. He smiles wider at that one.

"Sweetheart huh, well then I'd like to meet _her_- she must have a sister."

"Hey!" I joke in an offensive tone. "You should know she has two sisters and neither of them is anywhere close to sweet."

"Hmm two sisters," he speaks like he's very interested. I give him a playful glare although I'm not sure if he caught it.

"Well, I would just call her lucky. At least, she only has two." He says.

"Why, how many do you have?"

"Seven."

I catch myself before my mouth dropped open.

"Wow, isn't that amazing that I've never seen one of them pass by while merely peering out my window from time to time?"

"_Peering_, I've seen you _watching_." He sneers.

My heart stops a beat and my hands are sweating.

"I…" I begin, but don't have the guts to say anything. I can't believe he knows, I'm completely mortify! I've been looking at my floor for half a minute before I finally think of what to say. At least, I have something to defend myself with.

"Hey, you shouldn't be talking, Mr. Bra goggling!"

"Yeah, pink bra with flowers right?" His tone is suddenly low and enticing and that throws me way off track. My cheeks blush instantly. Who'd expect him to twist that one around to his advantage? I caught him nearly drooling at me and he turns it instead into a turn on. I take a second to catch my breath; I will not look like a dabbling fool.

"I guess you were looking _way_ too closely." I mock back.

"Sorry, but you can't call me on that, you've already seen me with my shirt off."

Okay what is this, he's known about that too? My God now I feel like a dribbling, gawking idiot! A little heads up would have been nice!

"Okay what is this, you've known all this stuff and you've just been playing me by walking by and pretending you never saw me looking? You could have told me!"

"Why would I want to stop the show for you?" he grins at me, too big of a grin to be mistaken; even in the dim lighting. I shake my head at him, still feeling embarrassed.

"Hey, well now we're even so it doesn't matter," he includes. I guess he sees skins to bra as equivalent.

"No, we're not _even_… any guy can take his shirt off. I could have seen that at the pool, but you don't walk past girls in their bras."

"Oh, like a bikini isn't basically the same thing?"

"No, a bikini is a bathing suit, a bra is an undergarment."

"It looks exactly the same!"

"It's diff-"

"Rachel!" he cuts me off. I feel my cheeks turning red again and I'm not sure why; I really hope he can't see that from there. He lets out a long breath.

"I never minded you watching me because I thought…you were interested." His voice was back to its normal monotone now. I bit my lip back, afraid he already knew what I've been denying for weeks. I should just say it, even though I haven't even admitted it to myself yet. This would be the perfect time and its now or never to see if he feels the same way.

"Oh, well, it doesn't matter," I tell him.

"Why?"

"We can't go out."

"Why?"

"Because… I could never do that to Monica, especially not after everything else I've done."

Joey stares at me for a while before answering.

"But she's probably over me by now; I don't like her that way."

"I know, but she… she thought I _stole_ you from her. I know I didn't, but- it would just look so bad."

"But Rachel-"

"Joey, no I'm sorry, but I just can't do that…I can't." I said and decided it was probably best to just walk away right now before he convinces me.

"Wait," he shouted. I had gotten up but not left yet. I hesitantly turn back around.

"You never told me- whether you liked me not."

I looked down at my fingers which were now twiddling with my thumbs anxiously.

"But it still wouldn't matter," I say softly and leave without letting him say anything more.


	6. Chapter 6

_Monica_

So, no one was telling me any of this, but I think I figured out Joey and Rachel already. I'm not sure if they realize how gosh darn obvious they are! I'm still not talking to Rachel, but whenever I'm with Joey he seems on edge and when Rachel walks by or is around for even a second he's nearly falling over all himself. They both are such a mess; they just stare and watch each other go by without saying anything. I can't take this tension between them. Then it gets worse, they must have both unknowingly decided to find a distraction. Rachel is now seen constantly with Chip. I don't think I've seen her once this week where she wasn't linked to Chip's arm or waiting by his locker. Then Joey goes and meets Sandy from his math class and walks everywhere with her. When Rachel walks by Joey will immediately move extra close to Sandy and start laughing before he even tells the joke. I think he only ends up saying one because Sandy, confused by his random laughing, asks what's so funny. You should hear the outrageously _bad_ jokes he comes up with.

Today, I even decided to give Joey the benefit of the doubt by asking him about Sandy, maybe I'm wrong and he's actually serious about her. Boy was I completely right all along! He stumbled over every word in the dictionary to tell me they're not too serious, but he likes her… and he just enjoys spending time with her. I was actually about to lay out everything I know on the table so Joey would get himself together already. We're standing in the courtyard waiting for the bell to signal the end of lunch. I turn to Joey ready to confront him on everything when someone in the courtyard interrupts us all.

"Excuse me, excuse me!" We all hear and when I turn I see Rachel standing on top of a table in the middle of the court yard. My eyes widen, what is she doing? I look over at Joey to see if he knows what's going on but he looks just as lost.

"I just wanted to say something," Rachel awkwardly yells out. Everyone quiets down and all eyes are on her, she nervously re positions herself on the table.

"I wanted to take a minute today and um… apologize to someone. Someone I really hurt and never wanted to. I don't know about all of you, but I have learned recently that a simple, plain apology doesn't always cut it especially when someone is this important. I wanted to start off by saying the truth is not always the best…well not the truth but the blatant, harsh truth that doesn't always _need_ to be said. It's funny that I hurt someone by telling them what I was really thinking when I don't always tell it like it is. Like, for instance... my 'boyfriend' Chip, see he cheated on me so I broke up with him. Lately I've been back together with Chip, but the truth is I know he's been cheating on me every Tuesday with Mindy!" Rachel suddenly points disgustingly at her ex- best friend Mindy. She gasps in shock and Chip uneasily hides behind a book where he's sitting.

"Who cares? Shut up already!" Some random kid shouts out.

"Yeah!" I hear another girl shout.

"Hey, I'm not finished!" Rachel tells them off. I still can't believe what she's doing; she's putting her whole reputation on the line!

"What I was saying is, maybe I deserved a cheating liar because I only keep my mouth shut when I don't want to look stupid. I don't think enough about the people I care about and sometimes don't even realize I'm the one who messed up. I just want to say sorry, I'm really, really sorry to this person I didn't listen to, wasn't there for, wasn't putting before myself, and ended up hurting. So, I hope they can forgive me because… life doesn't give you more than one a best friend that's one in a million," Rachel states sadly. She waits a minute and some kids are snickering a few tables away. Then she slowly steps down from the table. I know it's incredibly sweet and I want to forgive her right away, but not here. I don't want everyone to look and laugh at me like they did Rachel. She might have a lot to lose, but she'll eventually earn it back. I don't have anything yet and I don't want to wait four more years to gain a tiny bit of respect. So I quickly take off, hearing Joey call after me.

I run down the hall of the school until I reach my locker. I lean my back up against it and smile. Happy tears run down my face.

* * *

><p><em>Rachel<em>

I walk to the door that leads back into the school and find Joey with no Monica.

"She left?" I say hopelessly. I don't get it, I make a fool in front of the entire class, throwing my entire reputation in the garbage, and apologizing practically on my hands and knees; while also breaking up with my boyfriend. I honestly don't know what else to do, if this didn't work what will?

"That was really nice," Joey comments.

"Well, clearly not nice enough. What else is there?"

Joey shrugs, "Sorry."

I sigh and try to think how that speech could have made Monica run even further from me. Unfortunately, the grass I'm staring at isn't giving me any answers.

"And sorry Chip's such an ass," Joey adds after a few moments of me silently thinking. I look up and give him a weak smile.

"Yeah," I slightly chuckle, "I've always known, I just didn't want more things to end."

Joey's eyes are giving off an admiring quality and they also don't leave me for a second. I'm not good with this, him watching me this way is making everything so much more difficult.

"I don't want to do this anymore," Joey says. I look at him with an unsure face.

"I know you like me and I like you. I'm tired of carrying around a fake girlfriend and watching you hang on to a liar like Chip just to hide from truth. Monica will be fine, I bet she'll even forgive you…after that show; who couldn't?"

I take in a deep breath as I look at him. I can't keep telling him no, I can't keep looking into his eyes, and melting at everything he says to me. I figure the best way to answer this time is not to. I finally look away and walk through the doors behind him, knowing I've left him a little more broken.

* * *

><p>I walk home from school, feeling lonelier than ever. Everything is over, my popularity, my friendship with Monica, and my chance with Joey. I stop at the end of my driveway and gaze at the house next door. That is, until one of Joey's many sisters walks out.<p>

"Hey," she says. I wave and watch her get into the car and drive off. She must be older than Joey. That's the first sister I've even met. I walk into my house after that. I slowly climb the stairs and make my way to my room. When I open my door I find the biggest surprise. Monica is sitting on my bed. I don't know what to say…is she here to yell at me, to shun me, blow up in my face? She stands up and I still don't move. She walks over to me and I wonder if she might hit me out of anger. Then she…hugs me. She wraps her arms tightly around me and doesn't loosen her grip until I hug her back. When we let go I smile out of pure joy.

"What was that for?" I ask.

"For that speech, that was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me!"

"Really, but you left I thought you hated me?"

"No, I just didn't want to embarrass myself, although I give you brownie points for doing it for me. And I wanted to be somewhere where we can finally talk everything out. The school court yard, in front of all our classmates, isn't the place to make up. It's just the place to crazily apologize to your best friend," Monica teases. I laugh and hug her again. We talk all night and because it's a Friday night Monica sleeps over like old times. It's the most fun I've had in a long time. I've never felt so great like I did the whole night with Monica.

* * *

><p>The next morning I wake up, still happy. I see Monica in the sleeping bag next to me on my floor. I tiredly sit up and let my eyes adjust to the bright sunlight. I turn around and scoot over to the window. It's a very pretty day and I was really just looking up at the sky until I spot Joey in his window. He's rubbing his eyes, trying to wake up himself. He definitely doesn't see me this time, partly because only my forehead is visible since I'm sitting on my knees and partly because he's gotta be half asleep by the looks of it. He stumbles into his desk chair and is groggily checking something on his computer.<p>

Yes, I guess the question of Joey is still alive, but my answer is the same. I can't do it, it still feels too wrong. But I'm gazing over at him, wondering what I'm letting go when I feel someone's breath behind me. It's Monica, sitting on her knees next to me. I jump slightly and sit down, my back up against the wall underneath the window. She sits down next to me. She's smiling at me.

"No, I was just-" I start, but she stops me.

"Just go for it," she whispers.

"What?" I say and for some reason my heart is beating a little faster.

"He's yours, he has been."

"No," I tell her, but she shakes her head at me with a smile. She gets up on her knees again and looks out the window like I was before. I hesitantly follow. She looks over at me as we both watch Joey.

"You're _not_ stealing him," she tells me and now I know why my heart is racing in my chest. It's knowing I can have him and knowing he'll want me too.


	7. Chapter 7

_Joey_

Today is Saturday. That's it; it's pretty boring when you know no one in town. I can't even hang in my room for too long because then I just think of the girl next door…that's what she is. Rachel, she's just always going to be the girl next door. It suddenly dawns on me how awful these years are going to be living so close to her. Well, I guess I'll get over her, I mean what's even to get over since I never had her? I'll probably find some new girl, Sandy was pretty easy to get. Yeah, I'm sure new girlfriends will push Rachel so far out of my mind I won't even remember she's right outside my window.

I head downstairs to grab some lunch, it's already one o'clock. So far, I've done…nothing today. Yep, seems about right. When I get to the kitchen it's flooded with my seven sisters and my mom.

"Hey honey, I'm teaching the girls to make grandma's meatballs, want to join in?" my mom shouts.

"Uh, I'm okay. I'm gonna go out," I tell her, but my sister, Cookie, drops a bowl, having egg yolks cover the floor. She quickly tends to the mess and I'm not sure she even heard me. I decide to take a stroll outside. I start down the block, I pass Monica's house until I come to the dead end. It's just the forest outlined with a wire fence. I lean up against the fence, bored out of my mind. Soon, I see a figure walking towards me. Light, brown hair and fair skin, just like Rachel's. She's coming closer and closer until I realize it _is _Rachel. What does she want? I'm mixed with a slight thrill my crush is walking towards me and an annoyance in the pit of my stomach that she's just gonna walk away from me again. Then, I'm sure she's here to yell at me for something, what have I even done? She walks right up to me and I wonder how she knew I was here.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her. Man, why does she always have to look so pretty, it's really unfair.

"I saw you walking and I wanted to talk to you."

"So, you followed me here?"

"Sort of," she smirks. I love it when she smiles; her green eyes glisten when she does. They're so pretty too, it's like a green sea you could get lost in. Then I remember I should be mad at her, so I try to void these nice thoughts and find something wrong with her. Unfortunately, nothing comes to mind…except that she's really good at blowing me off! Rachel moves beside me and leans her back up against the fence as well. I look over at her with a waiting expression.

"I've just been thinking lately, and I started wondering whether you and I would even be…good together?"

My eyebrows rise slightly at her words, but can't figure out what she's getting at.

"Well, I mean, you said yourself we always get into these 'heated arguments' and is that _really_ healthy for a relationship?" She says not looking at me, but instead at the vacant street in front of us. "Then I thought who fights like that…maybe an old married couple, so of course now I'm thinking wow what would it be like to grow old and get married? Then I thought about who I might marry until I remember I'm only sixteen! Basically it brought me to realize that I barely know you at all. I mean what have I learned, you have seven sisters and…you live next door to me."

I stayed quiet, still not sure what she meant by saying all this to me. I really wished she would get to her point so I could get caught up already.

"Although, what I also know is that you're my age, you go to me school, you're friends with my best friend, you can be super sweet, and- you're really cute."

I try not to crack a smile at that and of course this is when she decides to look right at me. I bite my lip, but she can tell I'm hiding a smile. I try to think over what she's telling me, the knot in my stomach is hoping that she's willing to give us a shot, but all the factors point to 'why would she change her mind now'? I look at her, at her cute face and silky, straight hair. Why can't she look hideous, that would make everything so much easier.

"Well, that doesn't get us very far does it?"

"No, it does not," she says, shaking her head. "I guess we need to learn more about each other."

"Wait, are you saying what I think you're saying?" I finally ask.

"What do you think I'm saying?"

I give a glare and she challenges it with a playful one of her own.

"Monica slept over last night and we talked all night." She starts. I think she's taking her time on purpose, which is slowly killing me. "You may have come up, I'm not sure…I don't remember."

"Don't remember, what do you mean, it was _last night_?" I express. She nods.

"I know, I guess it's just been such a crazy ride, you know with you and me. Liking each other, then not, then yes, then you rejecting me all those times…"

"_Me_? Me, it wasn't me. What are you talking about? _You're_ the one who was always-" I start venting loudly, almost shouting at her. I stop myself when I realize she's been smiling at me the whole time, just practically beaming with joy. I'm completely lost now and just cut my sentence short. Her smile is so big and bright it almost makes me want to laugh, but I haven't moved and haven't said anything. Then, she astonishingly makes her next move. Her next move is- to kiss me! Rachel is pressing her lovely, soft lips to mine. I'm still stunned by her actions, I barely do anything while she's smushing her lips to mine, making me drown in the sweet taste of them. She releases and backs up a step. My mouth hangs open while I try to form some actual words.  
>"What, you just wanted me to argue with you?" I question her.<p>

"Just like old times," she laughs. I smile back at her now. I don't even need anymore answers, I just move closer and show her some of my kissing skills.


	8. Chapter 8

**[Nine Months Later]**

_Rachel_

It's the day we've all been waiting for! No, it's not the last day of school, it's the spring formal. I've been waiting for this day all year and now it's finally here. Monica is coming over with her date as we wait for mine and all catch a ride together. Ross is going to drive us; we can't be seen with our parents driving us! Monica, Ross, and her date, Eric, arrive. Monica looks amazing now, she really did it, she lost all the weight, but she did gain something; a new found confidence. I'm so happy for her, I really am. Eric is nice, he's a nice boy from school that I believe honestly cares about her and I'm glad. They're happy.

I hug Monica when she walks in and we gush over each other's dresses, hair, and make-up. My parents start taking pictures as my dad's home video camera is still rolling. Then, my date knocks at the door. My mother smiles at me as she opens the door. There he is, my main man. He looks ruggedly handsome in his suit. You how people always tell you things don't always work out the way you plan? I guess it's true, I never would have imagined this is how everything would pan out. Back when I nearly lost Monica forever and thought my entire social status was down the drain. But now I realize things are even better than I could have ever hoped for. In a second, a group of girls rush in. They're Joey's sisters and his mom, taking an immense amount of pictures. It's like I said, back then I never thought I'd be with Joey. We've stayed together all nine months and they've been nine blissful months at that. It's been great, we're kind of inseparable now; I guess only being a window away doesn't make saying goodnight so bad. Joey walks up to me.

"You look breath-taking," Joey smirks. I smirk back.

"No, really, you're always beautiful," he says sincerely and I still blush even though he's said it a million times.

"You look pretty dashing yourself," I comment. He pretends to fix his tie, with an expression of triumph. Then our moms yell for us to pose together. After being blinded by the thousandth camera flash that night, we make it to the school. We get out of the car and look at the building as Ross drives off. Joey looks over at Monica. She smiles at him.

"What?" she asks.

"You know it was always true, right?"

"What is?"

"You look amazing now, but you were just as beautiful before."

Monica smiles widely and looks down.

"Well, now there is no doubt in my mind. I believed you, but you can't be completely sure until you do it. And I did it…I lost a hundred and forty pounds!" Monica gleefully screams into the night sky. We all laugh and then walk to into the gym for an unforgettable night.

* * *

><p>The End.<p> 


End file.
